Nowadays, environmental load reduction is demanded. For example, CO2 reduction and energy saving are demanded in the field of Facility Solution. It is known that approximately 50% of energy consumed in a building is occupied by energy spent by air conditioning facilities. Therefore, in the field of Facility Solution, an important issue is to reduce energy consumed by air conditioning facilities.
To solve this issue, an air conditioning control system using a comfort index PMV (Predicted Mean Vote) value has been devised. The comfort index PMV is an index standardized internationally as ISO-7730, and is calculated based on the following six parameters: four physical parameters—(1) temperature, (2) humidity, (3) radiation temperature, (4) air velocity, and two body parameters—(5) amount of clothing worn, (6) amount of activity (metabolic rate).
Such an air conditioning control system can prevent excessive cooling and heating using the calculated comfort index PMV. Accordingly, energy consumption of the air conditioning facilities is reduced.
Conventionally, control of cooling and heating in habitable rooms or offices is performed for each building. In addition, an air conditioning control system is installed in the same building where the air conditioning is controlled (refer to JP, PH05-126380A, for example).